


A Flare In The Prince

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: This is when Lear first met Lysandre.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Lyer | Lear, Tekina | Marcus/Ibito | Jocelyn
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of mine originally from Amino.

**Lear's POV**

I'm not easy to please. Most people see me as a cold jerk or a spoiled brat, but that's just how I grew up to be. My parents were strict and wanted me to be disciplined. Of course, I obeyed as every child would, but as I grew older, I started being more rude towards others. My parents also wanted me to be a strong leader and not let anyone tell me what to do. That's how I became who I am today. Sometimes, I regret my decisions. Other times, I couldn't care less. All of this time, there was one thing that my parents wanted that I couldn't get.

They kept begging me to get a girlfriend.

This is the one thing I hate. They think I'm fully straight. I haven't come out to them as a pansexual yet, so when the subject comes up, I ignore everything and normally end up storming to my room. The reason I storm off is not because I get angry. I get scared. My father is extremely homophobic. If I end up falling in love with another guy, he won't let me become the king. My mother is secretly an LGBTQ+ supporter, but acts homophobic to please my father. I wish one day I can just go up to my father and---

"Young master, come on. You're going to be late." Sawyer called out from the villa entrance. I closed my diary and left it on my desk before walking out. There was going to be a parade on in Centra City and I was going to check that everything was in order.

When we arrived at the parade, it had just started. The floats began to make their way down the street and everyone stood aside to watch. I made my way to the front and stood away from Sawyer and Rachel. Nothing interesting happened for most of the parade. I got into a bad mood from boredom. I was like this...

...until I saw him at the other side of the street. A tall man with flaming red hair, smart black suit, fiery beard, sparkly blue eyes and a strong body. I couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I felt Butterfrees in my stomach. I wasn't sure what was going on with me! I had never felt this way before! I saw him walk out of the front row and towards the fountain. I followed, hoping to introduce myself. When I reached the fountain, he was alone. I walked up to him. He looked upset.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Oh, hello...yeah, I'm fine..." He answered. He was clearly lying. I sat next to him.

"What are you doing here alone?"

"I just needed some time to think...I never expected a fellow royal to come up to me." A smile appeared on my face at his answer. He was part of royalty? Maybe I was right to be drawn to him.

"I'm Lear. Nice to meet you." I held my hand out. He shook it.

"I'm Lysandre. Oh, and I'm not directly a royal member, but one of my ancestors was a king."

"Interesting. Anyways, I should get going. My servants might be looking for me." I got up and was about to walk away, but something in me told me to stop. Lysandre got up and handed me a business card.

"Here's my number if you need anything. I'll see you around, Lear." He winked at me, causing my blush to grow. He noticed, but shrugged it off. When he walked back to the parade, I felt lonely. I knew I had to get back to the villa, so I net up with Sawyer and Rachel at the Pokemon Centre. They were not in a good mood when I showed up.

"Where have you been?!" Sawyer yelled at me. I tensed up. Even though he was under me, he was very intimidating.

"I met the ancestor of another king at the fountain. I got drawn to him and walked off."

"Come on Master Lear. Let's get back." Rachel went ahead with me and Sawyer close behind.

My heart was still beating quickly. I felt magical. I may have found the right guy. 


	2. Chapter 2

I could barely sleep. Lysandre was the only thing I could think about. I even got up in the middle of the night and sat on the balcony in my night gown. The view was beautiful at night. It really calms me down. Unfortunately, staring out into the distance late at night has some setbacks.

I was awfully tired in the morning. Luckily, I had nothing planned so after breakfast, I headed straight back to bed. Before I fell asleep, my phone rang. It was Lysandre. My heart leaped with joy and I answered in an instant.

"Hello?" I kicked off the conversation and waited for a reply.

"Hello Lear. I have two tickets to a play this afternoon and no one else wants to come with me. If you are free, I'd be glad if you---"

"Yeah! I'm free all day! When and where do you want to meet?" I interrupted him due to excitement.

"Outside the theatre at 3:45PM?"

"Sure! See you there!" I ended the call and checked the time. It was only 9AM, so I had plenty of time. I lied down and got some well needed sleep.

"Master Lear! Wake up! Look at the time!" I woke up after hearing Rachel's voice. I sat up.

"What time is it?" I asked. Rachel looked at her watch.

"3:20PM! You've got plans with Lysandre, remember?!" As soon as Reachel reminded me, I got up hastily and pushed her out of my room.

"I'll be out in a few minutes!" I grabbed my suit and jacket from my wardrobe and changed as quickly as I could. I decided to try out my new rose cologne that I got as a gift from a random citizen.

When I got to the theatre, I was late. I ran over to Lysandre. He looked quite angry.

"Where have you been? It's 3:55!" He stared down at me. I tensed up, but I still felt a bit lovestruck.

"I had a really rough night and barely got a minute of sleep, so I slept through until the afternoon after you called...sorry..." I felt disappointed in myself. Lysandre wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I blushed intensly and my heart beated rapidly. "Should we go inside?"

"It starts in five minutes, so yeah." He walked inside and I was close behind. I wanted to just grab his hand and feel his warm touch through my gloves, but I didn't want to make it awkward. I clenched my fists to resist the growing urge.

When we entered the theatre, there weren't many people there. It was just over an hour, so there were no intermissions. We sat down in the middle row. There were loads of empty seats surrounding the two of us and we had a bucket of popcorn. I would only ever get popcorn as a snack on the road, but I was starving and the big buckets were on sale. The play started.

Half an hour passed. Since the play started, I became very fidgety. I forgot to go to the bathroom before entering and I was already a bit desperate beforehand. Lysandre noticed my desperation.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked. I shook my head, not saying a word. "What's wrong?" I didn't want to make him mad if I tried to cover up the truth, so I knew I had to tell him.

"I need to go to the bathroom..." I confessed, then started to shiver. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Do you want to go now?" I didn't want to miss anything, so I shook my head. "Can you hold it?" I shook my head again. He sighed and pulled out a bottle. I knew what he was going to ask.

"No. Not in public." I refused.

"What would you rather do? Do your business in public and keep it a secret or have an accident and be laughed at?" Lysandre's expression was half and half. Half worried, half mad. I took the bottle. "Look, there's no one sitting near us, they're mostly at the front. It'll be fine. I won't look." He turned away from me, but still looked at the theatre stage. I took a deep breath. I unscrewed the bottle, undid my zipper and undid my boxer buttons.

I couldn't relax. I was too nervous to go in public.

"I can't..." I muttered to myself. Lysandre overheard me. He pulled out the tray in the seat so I was covered up and looked at me. He leaned over and pressed hard on my abdomen. It hurt, but I finally relaxed. I sighed, relived. When I was done, I redid my boxers and zipper before screwing the lid back on the bottle. I pushed the tray back into the seat. Lysandre took the bottle and hid it in his bag. I knew I couldn't just leave it at this. "Thanks..." I muttered, embarrassed. I reached into the bucket to grab some popcorn and Lysandre did the same, we ended up interlocking hands. We looked at each other. I went bright red.

"No problem." He winked at me and let go. I felt magical. Most of my mind was telling me to just keep watching the play, but part of my mind wanted me to kiss him...I didn't know what to do.

When the play ended, we left in an awkward silence. I was still blushing.

"Want me to walk you home?" Lysandre asked.

"Sure..." I answered, hesitantly. We walked to the villa together. When we got to the villa, we said our goodbyes and I went inside. I closed the door. I leaned against it with a hand on my chest and sighed lovingly.

"Are you alright young master? How did it go?" I heard a voice, jumped from fright and instantly looked whenre it came from. It was Sawyer.

"Jeez! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I scolded him.

"Sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine. Anyways, it went very well."

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" Sawyer walked up to me and looked down at me. I blushed, embarrassed.

"N-no! How dare y-you assume that!" I stuttered as my blush grew. He knew I was lying and gave me a worried look.

"You know what your father is going to do to you if he finds out, right? He'll not let you become the king, he'll drag you home, leave Pasio under his control and might even physically hurt you. Your mother still has power, but won't be able to prevent it." Sawyer explained. He didn't want this to happen to me. I didn't want it to happen to me...but I was willing to face it if it meant pursuing someone I truly loved.

"I know and it's a risk I'm willing to take for love." I stormed to my room and sat against the door.

I have to tell him one day, but now isn't the right time.


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by in a flash. I spent as much of my time as possible with Lysandre to get closer with him. I was still getting awfully flustered around him. He was helping plan the Christmas party for Katt's team and I decided to help.

We were starting party preparations. Katt had assigned a few people to do the party and everyone else had no clue there was even a party. Rosa was on decor, Siebold was on food, Will was on entertainment and me and Lysandre were on presents. Everyone would get one. Katt gave us a list of the one thing everybody really wanted. We had finished all of the list minus three things. Cheren's laptop, Grant's hiking equipment and Brawly's diving suit.

We were looking everywhere and couldn't find anything good until Lysandre spotted a large shop on the corner of Pasio. We entered and there was an electronics sale. There was also an outdoor section upstairs. Lysandre walked upstairs whilst I looked at the laptops. The latest AKC model caught my eye. I picked up a rose gold one and purchased it, getting a bag and some gift wrap with it. Lysandre ran down with a black bag of hiking equipment and an aqua blue diving suit with some extra diving equipment. He purchased them and we walked out.

"Is that everything?" He asked me. I checked the list and crossed off the three names. The list was fully checked off.

"Yeah, that's everything." I answered. Suddenly, the shopkeeper ran out and slipped something in my bag.

"Here, have it as a freebie. Thanks for visiting, your majesty!" She bowed and ran back inside. I checked what she put in. It was a Tansy Max 3, the best and most expensive phone model currently out. My parents wouldn't let me get one. Heck, I only have an old school phone which can only text and call.

"Sweet! Thanks!" I called out to the shopkeeper. She waved goodbye as we went back to the Pokemon Centre.

Everything was prepared very quickly. The entire Pokemon Centre had been decorated in festive colours, tinsel and lights.

"Where have you guys been?! You're an hour late!" Rosa stormed up to us, fuming mad.

"Sorry, we were struggling to find the last three." Lysandre handed the hiking and diving stuff to Rosa. I took the phone out of my bag and handed the bag to Rosa.

"AKC. Perfect pick! Cheren will be thrilled! What about the rest?" Rosa asked. I pointed to the boutique.

"The manager had an empty room that we could use. All of them are in there. We've wrapped yours, Siebold's and Will's already so you don't see them too early. We just have to wrap the others. Do you mind if you help?"

"Sure!" We all went to the boutique.

It took ages, nearly three hours, but we managed to wrap everything up and label them with the right names. We dragged them to the Pokemon Centre and laid them under the tree.

I returned home with my head held high and Lysandre by my side with a suitcase next to him.

"Hey Lear, can I ask you a question?" Lysandre looked directly at me. My heart jumped.

"S-sure, what is it?"

"I gave my hotel room to a homeless teenager earlier and I need somewhere to stay. Do you know of any other hotels in the area?"

"You can stay here if you want!" I spoke without thinking, then realised what I said. Lysandre grinned.

"Oh, thank you!" He wheeled his suitcase inside and I shut the door behind him. My face was burning red. I felt like my heart was about to launch out of my chest. I even felt like I was going to be sick. Lysandre noticed. "Are you ok Lear???"

"Y-yeah..."j-just fine..." I was stuttering a lot. I thought I was having a panic attack. I also started to get a bit light headed.

"You're not ok. Do you have a fever? Are you having a panic attack? Do you feel faint?" He stepped closer, but kept a bit of distance. Everything started to get blurry and I fell to the floor. "Lear?!" I heard Lysandre call out to as he rushed to my side. "Lear?! Can you hear me?! Are you ok?! LEAR!" That was the last thing I heard before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes. The lights above me nearly blinded me. I shielded my face as I adjusted.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" I heard a voice next to me. I looked over to see Lysandre next to me. I blushed at the sight of him. "Do you remember what happened?" I shook my head. "You passed out in the villa and I carried you here. It's lucky you're not that heavy."

"Where am I?" I asked. I sat up, slowly. I felt a sharp pain in my head. I looked down and realised I didn't have my jacket on. Lysandre was holding onto it.

"In the hospital. You hit your head on the floor quite hard, so you may have a bruise. The doctors even suspect you have a concussion from the impact."

"I need to get back, Sawyer and Rachel will be wondering where I am!"

"They know you are here. I asked them to come along, but Rachel suggested we had time alone, which I found a bit odd considering they are your loyal servants." Lysandre explained. I knew why Rachel said what she said. She most likely wanted me to confess. Even in this situation, I didn't have the courage to.

"I know why Rachel told you that." I chuckled, nervously.

"Tell me, then." His sudden demand caught me off guard. I became awfully flustered.

"N-nevermind! I gotta go!" I got up and stormed away.

"You're not going out there without your shoes and jacket, are you?" Lysandre asked, stopping me in my tracks. I realised I wasn't wearing my shoes. I ran back to Lysandre, took my jacket and shoes, put them on and without thinking, gave him a kiss on the cheek! I ran off. Lysandre just stood still, shocked at what just happened.

I arrived back at the villa and went straight to my room. During the entire walk back, I forgot all about what happened. When I looked back at it, I realised what I did. I remembered the kiss I gave him!

"Oh...no..." I sat against my bedroom door, humiliated. Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket. It was a text from Lysandre.

'So, you like me that way, huh?' The message read. I realised I had to confess. I wanted to confess in person.

'Meet me at the fountain tomorrow evening and I'll tell you.' I replied before putting my phone away.

My nerves were rising. I was finally going to tell him. Was I ready?


	5. Chapter 5

The day came. Lysandre didn't stay the night as he found another hotel room. I was getting ready in the bathroom. I was struggling to sleep, but managed to get a good night's worth eventually. I was filled to the brim with nerves and felt sick. I was shaking and tons of thoughts were flooding my mind. I couldn't think straight in more ways than one! I sighed and looked in the mirror whilst leaning over the sink.

"Are you ok, Master Lear? You don't look very well." Rachel was standing in the doorway. I looked at her with an anxious glare.

"No, I'm as good as daisies, what do you think?!" I remarked, sarcastically.

"You don't have to confess, you know."

"No, I...I have to..." My voice shook as I spoke. My nerves went over my limit and I vomited into the sink.

"You're making yourself sick by overthinking it. Just relax and do it." She gave me a reassuring grin. I decided to leave my jacket behind as it was going to be a warm evening, even in the winter. I got a box of chocolates that I bought the night before and walked out.

I arrived at the fountain. Lysandre was there, waiting for me. He got up and walked over to me.

"Hey." He simply greeted. I started to blush and didn't respond. I just grinned. "So, about yesterday, at the hospital...did you really mean to kiss me?" He asked. I gulped and my blush grew.

"I didn't know what I was thinking...but yeah...everything was happening so fast, I didn't realise what I did until I got back." I chuckled a little with Lysandre following along. I gave him the chocolates. "I got you these as a gift."

"Oh! Thank you! I wasn't expecting chocolates." After his thanks, we fell silent. This was my chance.

"Listen, Lysandre...there has been something I have wanted to tell you for a while..."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"I...I..." I was hesitaing. My hands were shaking like crazy. I cleared my mind and took a deep breath. "I love you...I really love you..." I confessed. Lysandre looked at me, blankly. I didn't know what he was going to say. I could see a blush appear on his face. He grinned.

"I love you too." He confessed. He came down to my height and we kissed. It lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. I felt magical. My heart was racing. Everything just disappeared and all I could focus on was Lysandre. When we separated, I felt some sadness in me.

"We can't tell my dad about this, he'll flip out...he's extremely homophobic and doesn't even know I'm pansexual..." I explained, confessing my sexuality as well.

"I respect that. I won't let him hurt you." Lysandre took my hand and we walked back to the villa.

I finally found my true love.


	6. Chapter 6

Five months went by in a flash. My relationship with Lysandre just kept getting stronger. Everyone, except my parents, were aware of our relationship and respected it, minus a few homophobics. I didn't tell my parents as I never got the chance. They were very busy during our entire relationship. Today was the day I was going to tell them.

We waited patiently in the dining room for them. The doorbell rang and Sawyer went to answer it. My parents walked in and stayed in the lobby. I gave Lysandre a quick kiss on the cheek and went to meet them. When they saw me, they grinned.

"Someone looks happy. Finally got a girlfriend?" My dad asked. I shuddered at the question.

"Not exactly...I have something to tell you." I walked back into the dining room and they followed. When they saw Lysandre, they became confused.

"Mr Fleur de Lys, what are you doing here?" My mum asked him. She knew of his company and inventions, even working with him at one point.

"It's a long story. I'll let Lear explain." Lysandre brought all the pressure onto me, but I understood why. I had to explain everything. We sat down.

"Mum...dad...all of these years, you kept begging me to get a girlfriend to keep the throne in safe hands...well, I have hidden something from you two for most of my life, which is my true sexuality...I'm pansexual, I can love anybody romantically...men, women, transgenders, gender fluids, non binaries, the list goes on. This is why I was so avoidant of relationship questions. I never felt attraction to anybody due to how I see them as underlings to me...but Lysandre is different. When I first saw him, I felt like I found the right person. I was right to think that and for five months...he's been my boyfriend. I hope you can respect that. Be honest..." I explained everything. Both of them started at me. My dad got up.

"Lear, can I talk to you alone?" He asked. I could see fire in his eyes. This was not good.

"Fine..." I got up hesitantly and walked out with him. He brought me to the basement. No one was in there.

"Take off your jacket." He demanded. I obeyed, leaving it on a nearby crate. "Now..." He pulled out a razor from his pocket. I backed up against the wall. "What did I say about who you should date all those years ago? Women, and women only. You have gone directly against that by getting together with that red head. Now you're going to pay!" He pinned me against the wall, unrolled my right sleeve and started cutting into my arm with the razor.

This carried on for ten minutes. He struck the razor all across my body. He forced me to strip down to just my boxers. I was bleeding everywhere and crying from the pain. The razor blade had finally become too blunt. He ran back upstairs. My mum and Lysandre ran down to me with a medical kit and some towels.

"Oh, my poor little boy! What did he do to you?!" My mum patched me up as quickly as possible whilst Lysandre reassured me. I felt very weak and was only able to get my shirt back on. I had my goggles on the entire time to make sure I didn't go blind. They helped me upstairs. My dad was waiting with the razor still in his hand. "What have you done?!"

"I did what any good father would do. Punish their kids for doing the wrong thing." My dad gave a psychotic grin. My mum snapped.

"I never should've married you, Marcus. You're a cruel man! You don't care for our son's health or his love! He can love whoever he wants and I'm happy for him!"

"Jocelyn, I have more power than you! I can get you arrested!"

"I made you think that to make you happy! I AM THE ONE WITH THE ROYAL BLOOD, REMEMBER?!"

"If you want to think that way, maybe I should punish you too!" My dad held the razor up to my mum's throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. If you kill Jocelyn, you will lose the crown and Lear will be king since you have no royal blood. Ok?" Lysandre shoved my dad against a wall and glared down at him.

"You'll all pay for this." My dad huffed and stormed out.

My mum stayed with me for the next week to make sure I was healing well. Lysandre got to catch up with her on everything they missed. As for my dad, he ended up getting arrested for abuse and attempted murder. He lost the crown and my mum has full control of my home region. She stated a law that all LGBTQ+ members have a right to be safe and any LGBTQ+ attacks will be taken very seriously. Lysandre was also going to be a king alongside me,

Life was getting a lot better.


End file.
